El tiempo está después
by Atma Rose
Summary: Cuando el tiempo parece agotarse, consumirse en si mismo. Cuando nos parece que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, olvidamos aquel tiempo que aun no llega, ese que traerá pequeños momentos, ese tiempo que llega para que no sepamos que hacer con él, ese tiempo que está después. (reto de diciembre de la página "Por los que leemos Fanfincs de Dragon Ball")
1. Alegría

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Esta compilación es parte del reto "Pequeños momentos" realizado por la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"

Reto día 9 y 10: Un drabble de Alegría, protagonista: Un personaje principal.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Alegría - Bulma

Entró en la casa e inspiró con fuerza, ahí estaba aquel dulce aroma que inundaba sus pulmones de pura naturaleza, volvió a inspirar acompañando la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Él lo había hecho, lo sabía ¡Estaba completamente segura!

Cerró los ojos y volvió a coger aire por la nariz, concentrándose por completo en aquel aroma tan agradable, ese aroma que en su mente desataba un sinfín de emociones, que desencadenaba un montón de recuerdos en su memoria, la transportaba y le devolvía toda la vitalidad que a veces creía perdida.

Avanzó por el pasillo con los brazos extendidos a cada lado del cuerpo hacia las paredes que la escoltaban hacia el salón principal, solo para poder rozar con la punta de sus dedos la decoración que anunciaba con sus tonalidades verdes y rojas, la llegada de su época favorita del año.

Y ese aroma.

Por fin llegó al salón, y allí estaba. Grande, excesivamente enorme, casi topando en el altísimo techo de la corporación… Un precioso pino recién cortado. Su hija y su madre se apresuraban en colgar los últimos adornos en su lugar seguramente con la idea de sorprenderla. Les sonrió con dulzura… con el corazón a punto de explotar. Claro que la habían sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta mami?- preguntó la pequeña dando un peligroso salto desde lo alto de la escalera que no pareció preocupar a nadie.

Ella solo asintió mientras la abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar.

-El apuesto Vegeta lo ha traído hoy hija- dijo su madre sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces volvió a inspirar, tomó a su niña en brazos y dio un salto de emoción. ¡Por fin llegaba la navidad! Y aunque el árbol era cada vez más grande, llegaba cada año en la misma fecha, justo luego de oír a su esposo decir una y otra vez lo estúpidas que le parecían las celebraciones terrícolas, cuando creía que él no lo haría… Un día aparecía el árbol ahí. Como un presente… una señal que le indicaba que no importaba que jamás lo dijese… él aun la quería y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

 **Fin**

Me hago parte de este entretenido reto de diciembre. Lo comienzo el día 9 y 10 simplemente porque recién ahora me enteré del reto y tengo tiempo para escribir, pensé hacer todos los días que me faltaron pero luego lo descarte porque me pareció que nunca podría ponerme al día, y me parece más interesante y divertido ir haciendo los retos el día que corresponde :) Espero poder publicar cada día, me esforzaré por encontrar unos minutitos para escribir :)

Llamé a mi fic El tiempo está después porque primero es el nombre de una canción que me gusta muchisimo, segundo porque me recuerda que el año esta acabando y quiero plasmar eso en mi drabbles y ultimo pero no menos importante este título me recuerda que no debo pensar constantemente en el tiempo que empleo al escribir, porque me encanta hacerlo! y cuando algo te gusta de verdad... el tiempo siempre está después.

Escribí sobre Bulma... porque la amo, la admiro y envidio muchísimo, se quedó con el mejor de los mejores! y tiene los hijos más guapos tambien jajaja amo su forma de ser tan atrevida y alocada y su enorme inteligencia :) mucho amor para Bulma.

Soy nueva en el fandom de DBZ como escritora, relativamente nueva, solo tengo un fic de varios capítulos llamado **"La hermanita de mi mejor amigo"** es un BraxGoten y un one shot muy muy cortito llamado **"El hijo"** sobre Vegeta y Trunks. Así que agradezco mucho esta oportunidad para poder escribir y tal vez lograr que mis fics lleguen a mas lectores :) Gracias!

Miles de besitos y cariños.

Atma :)


	2. Esperanza

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 11 y 12: Un drabble de esperanza, protagonista: Un personaje del futuro de Trunks.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Esperanza- Número 18

El viento la desestabilizó un momento, gruñó y volvió centrar la mirada en el atardecer. Los mechones de cabello rubio se le pegaban al rostro obstruyéndole la vista, arrastrándola hacia espantosa oscuridad de la que quería escapar mientras observaba el fuego anaranjado que le regalaba el sol en sus últimos momentos. Volando a miles de metros sobre suelo, de espaldas al espantoso desastre que habían dejado en la última ciudad visitada.

Si tuviese que elegir un momento de su vida en el que se sentía realmente a gusto -a pesar del viento- ella elegiría ese, sin duda se sentía muy a gusto, no feliz… solo a gusto. No podía ser feliz. No si aún alguien en el mundo aun albergaba siquiera un ápice de esperanza.

Y había alguien. No solo alguien...Estaba él.

Él era la esperanza, y ella odiaba ese sentimiento ¡Lo odiaba a él! Odiaba esa inútil alegría inconstante que brota de la idea de algo que está por venir. Sin embargo, ella lo sabe, sabe que no existe la esperanza sin el miedo…. El miedo a que las cosas no sucedan en realidad. Y él tenía miedo ¡Debía tenerlo! Al igual que ella lo había sentido en algún momento, cuando la esperanza aun intentaba nacer en su artificial corazón.

La esperanza era para ella el sentir más despreciable del mundo. No porque fuese un androide que no puede sentir ¡Claro que podía sentir! Sentía odio, sentía mucho dolor ahora que bajaba la mirada al piso y podía ver con horrorosa claridad el eternamente juvenil rostro de su hermano, separado cruelmente del resto del cuerpo, desprovisto de todo rastro de vida. Pero de todas formas -pensaba- con los ojos anclados a los fríos y apagados orbes de su gemelo, que no había sentimiento más repugnante que la esperanza.

Entonces lo sintió, supo que venía por ella. Aquel de la esperanza de hierro, ese de los cabellos lilas que se aferraba a su sed de justicia y se había hecho más y más fuerte gracias a los miedos que tanto lo atormentaban. Aquel que con la esperanza impresa en los flameantes ojos celestes le había jurado que vendría por ella y le haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Era más que claro; Todo estaba por acabar.

La esperanza iba a ganar. La esperanza tenía que ganar.

* * *

 **Fin**

Este Drabble me ha costado horrores, no me tomó demasiando tiempo, pero casi muerto en el intento de escribirlo, ya es tarde! pero aquí esta. 18 es todo un desafío para mí, sobre todo pensarla así, sin krillin para que le de un toque de tierna humanidad a su escencia seria y algo frí cierto, Dragon Ball Super a mostrado un lado muchisimo más humano de ella y la verdad esque me enamora.

Gracias por los reviews :) gracias gracias gracias... creo que mañana debo publicar denuevo asique me daré el tiempo de responderlos ahí! luego de ver el nuevo cap de DBS! espero que mis drabble sean de su agrado. Ya saben cualquier apreciación comentario, critica, cariños, etc. serán muy muy bien recibidos!

Nos vemos mañana en el prox drabble!

Atma :)


	3. Amistad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 13: Un drabble de amistad, protagonista: Dos amigos ya viejos.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Gotenks - Marron

Su femenina carcajada resonó en la habitación.

-¡Quédate quieto estúpido!- gritó el peli lila estirando los brazos para afirmarse de lo que fuese que lograse alcanzar.

-Creo que esto ya no nos queda Trunks- se quejó el peli negro al que solo lograba verle los ojos por los orificios en el camisón blanco.

Soltó otra carcajada seguida de una suave tos que no le permitió seguir riendo, provocando que ambos hombres dejasen su bullicio al instante. Trunks se sacó la capucha verde y saltó desde los hombros de su amigo para correr a la cama donde descansaba ella, y se quedó allí, en silencio apretando una de sus delicadas manos entre las fuertes suyas.

-¡Claro que ya nos les queda, son unos tontos!- dijo restándole importancia a su deplorable estado de salud. Goten soltó una risa desganada desde el pie de la cama y luego volvió a quedar todo sumido en un sepulcral silencio- ¿Recuerdan cuando pelearon contra mi madre usando eso?

Todos rieron. Vió como las dos partes de Gotenks intercambiaban una significativa mirada y luego se le quedaron viendo a ella. Mucho tiempo había pasado, demasiado a decir verdad. Ellos seguían igual, sus líneas de expresión se habían profundizado dándoles un aire más maduro, pero en general seguían bien. Pero ella… ella era otro cuento. Los años le habían pasado la cuenta, como lo hacen con cualquier persona normal, estaba enferma y a esas alturas no respiraba si no era con la ayuda del pequeño tubo de oxígeno que descansaba a un lado de la cama.

-Marron…-comenzó el príncipe saiyajin pero la frase quedó a medio andar cuando al parecer un nudo en la garganta lo obligó a callar.

-Tranquilos- les dijo dando un leve apretón a la mano de Trunks e invitando a Goten a tomar su mano libre. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, a cado lado de ella.

-Te pondrás bien- dijo Goten, siempre tan entusiasta. Aunque a ella le pareció que lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa. De todos modos decidió sonreír como respuesta.

-No puedes dejarnos- sollozó el otro- Tu siempre fuiste la fuerte Marron.

-Vamos- dijo ella de pronto- Háganlo una última vez- pidió- Quiero verlo, necesito despedirme de él.

Los guerreros se miraron en silencio. Goten con la duda pintada en el rostro esperó la aprobación del mayor de los tres. El príncipe asintió. Besaron las mejillas de su amiga. Hicieron los pasos. Ella cerró los ojos, se oyó el grito "¡Fusión!", todo se iluminó y luego volvió a quedar a media luz. Abrió los ojos y le vió allí. Con el pelo en punta un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, con sus intensos ojos negros puestos sobre los celestes de ella. Tragó saliva sintiendo como el corazón se le agitaba peligrosamente en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- las dos voces en una, la altanería, el egocentrismo, todo en una sola palabra. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia, con él podía mostrarse débil, con él si podía demostrar lo triste que estaba- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque te amo- la voz de Marron pareció conmover al guerrero que seguía con el ceño fruncido al pie de la cama- Por favor toma mi mano- el hombre titubeó desconfiado pero finalmente alcanzó su fría mano. La rubia suspiró y lo besó en el rostro. Él siempre había sido su hombre perfecto, la mezcla exacta entre las dos muchachos que más amaba en el mundo. Los dos mejores amigos de todo el universo.

-Ellos también te quieren- murmuró avergonzado el orgulloso saiyajin desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Y tú?- Gotenks permaneció en silencio durante un eterno segundo. Finalmente susurró un escueto "También", pero para cuando volteó el rostro… Marron descansaba con los ojos eternamente cerrados.

El guerrero se puso de pie, salió volando por la ventana, seguro de que sus dos mitades jamás volverían a ser uno sin ella. Porque nunca habían sido dos. Si no tres. Dos guerreros y una sola razón para unirse; Marron Jinzo.

* * *

 **Fin**

Okey, si... hice un poco de trampa... Eran 2 amigos... y yo puse a gotenks es decir a trunks y goten jajaja pero bueno es que amo a Marron, Trunks y Goten juntos 3 me enloquecen. Espero no les moleste :) Imaginé que por la sangre saiyajin el principito y el hijo de Goku envejecerían muchísimo más lento que Marron y quise mostrar una escena donde ellos intentasen hacerle reír con sus locuras.

Estoy amando este reto, espero que mi imaginación siga funcionando por lo menos hasta terminar el mes y que les guste lo que escribo :) muchos besos y cariños para todos! gracias :)

Nos leemos mañana en el proximo Drabble!

Atma :)


	4. Perdón

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 14: Un drabble de perdón, protagonista: A elección.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Vegeta

No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer… era estúpido ¡Simplemente ridículo! El príncipe de los saiyajin haciendo semejante ridiculez. Esperaba que nadie lo viera. Bueno, nadie experto ella. Y el _"afectado"_ él sí que tenía que verlo aunque probablemente no entendiera una mierda de lo que pasaba.

"¡¿Es que acaso no sabes pedir perdón?" aquella frase resonó nuevamente en su cabeza. Gruñó mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la corporación siendo escoltado y vigilado en todo momento por la terrorífica dictadora dueña de aquella voz en su recuerdo.

Definitivamente eso debía ser una broma, ¡No podía ser real! Se negaba a creerlo. Era ridículo, solamente lo había pisado un poquito sin querer al entrar a la corporación luego de su entrenamiento. Bueno, tal vez lo había visto y no fue tan casual como él lo hacía sonar. Pero aun así no era para tanto… ¡Claro que no! Detuvo su andar de golpe al decidir que no haría absolutamente nada pero de inmediato sintió como un par de ojos celestes se clavaban en él, lo desarmaban y lo obligaban a seguir su camino. Era oficial, se había vuelto un maldito esclavo. El príncipe de los saiyajin había pasado de dominador a dominado en apenas unos años. Increíble.

Doblaron el último recodo hacia la izquierda antes de llegar al salón y entonces lo vieron. Su acompañante se detuvo frente al _afectado_ y ambos le observaron en silencio durante unos segundos… ahí estaba él, echado como si el mundo le perteneciese, escudriñándolos con sus inmensos ojos negros, sobre todo a él, como si de alguna forma estuviese ofendido por el accidente de hace rato.

Escuchó una pequeña tosecilla forzada a su lado. Incitándole, obligándolo a pedir perdón. Gruñó nuevamente y cuadró los hombros, estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse de allí con la dignidad y el orgullo intactos cuando sintió un leve empujón en su pierna.

-¡Hazlo!- bajó un poco rostro y vio a su hija, a su pequeña carcelera de coletas celestes con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto- Él merece el mismo respeto que todos papá…- hubo un momento de silencio, Vegeta observó nuevamente aquellos silenciosos ojos negros que lo escrutaban como esperando algo, como si de verdad entendiesen lo que ocurría allí.

¡Ya era suficiente! La pequeña volvió a regañarlo y tirando de su brazo le obligó a bajar a su altura. _"Espero que Enma Sama me permita ir al cielo luego de esto"_ pensó.

-Ya niña, está bien- accedió con tal de que la pequeña se callase un segundo. Tomó aire y miró hacia enfrente; ahí estaba él, en silencio, esperando lo que por derecho le correspondía - Lo siento, no fue mi intención pisarte, espero que puedas perdonarme Tama.

El gato ladeó su negra cabecita e irguiéndose sobre sus cuatro patas y ronroneando de una manera que no hizo más que desagradar a Vegeta, se metió bajo su ropa y apareció por el cuello de la sudadera, se quedó viéndolo por un segundo y luego frotó su peludo rostro contra la cara del príncipe de los Saiyajin . Bra se carcajeó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Al parecer finalmente estaba perdonado.

* * *

 **Fin**

Más vale tarde que nunca, son un poquito pasadas las doce pero porfín puedo actulizar! Vegeta- Bra y Tama haciendo de las suyas... sobre todo Bra. He decidido que mis Drabbles se centrarán en la familia de Bulma y Vegeta. Con esto no quiero decir que solo se tratará de ellos, sino que obligatoriamente aparecera alemnos un personaje de esta familia, ya sea: Bra, Trunks (mirai tambien) la señora y el señor Brief, tama y los mismos Vegeta y Bulma. No sé tengo una fascinación por ellos.

Sobre el cap, bueno el perdón es algo fundamental. No creo que Vegeta no sepa pedir perdon, es solo que imagine que se sentiría ridiculo al pedir perdon a un gato, y más aun si Bra chibi le obligaba a hacerlo... Ella lo puede todo. Y amo joder a Vegeta :) es mi hobby oficial jajaja y Bra bueno ella es maravillosa. (Sufro porque el tiempo pasa y Bra no aparece en DBS, ¡Toriyama porfavor no me hagas estooooo!)

Les mando muchos besos y MIL millones de gracias por lo bonitos reviews que he recibido! son lo máximo :)

Nos leemos mañana en el prox reto!.

Atma :)


	5. Amor

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 15 y 16: Un drabble de amor, protagonista: Una madre.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Amor- Bulma

¿Cómo no amar a quien te enseñó lo que es el amor? Como no amar a ese alguien que te hace querer ser parte de ese arte que es el amar.

-Imposible- se dice a sí misma con una sonrisa pegada a los labios al tiempo que alza se mano libre y se la pasa por esa larga cabellera lila.

¿Cómo no querer preguntarle todo sobre él? ¿Sobre ella? ¿Sobre todos? Y pensar que se pasó toda la juventud buscando las esferas para pedir un novio, cuando lo que siempre necesitó era precisamente lo que hoy tiene frente a ella. Un príncipe. Su príncipe.

No puede despegar los ojos de su rostro, sigue sin creer lo que ve. Con la impulsividad y el carisma que tanto la caracteriza se lanza a sus brazos y lo apretuja contra ella. Lo abraza dos veces en un solo abrazo. Porque lo tiene dos veces pegado a su pecho. Porque es grande y a la vez muy pequeño.

-Qué alivio, ¡estas sano y salvo hijo!- el joven príncipe se disculpa con ella, es respetuoso. ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Si es su madre a quien le habla- No vuelvas a preocupas así a tu madre ¿Entendiste hijo?- vuelve a recibir una disculpa como respuesta, mientras el pequeño se mueve intentando llamar la atención del príncipe mayor.

¿Cómo no amarlo? Si aunque sean dos frente a ella, son uno en su corazón.

El príncipe pequeño alcanza un mechón de cabello de su contraparte, y tira de él con todas sus fuerzas. Es irónico, sí, pero muy curioso a la vez. Ella mira en silencio.

-¡Trunks me duele!- se queja consigo mismo el príncipe mayor- Suéltame- todos ríen. Y ella se une a los demás.

 _"¿Cómo no amarte Trunks? Hijo… si te veo frente a mí y luego entre mis brazos y ya sé en qué te vas a convertir. ¿Cómo no amarte? Si veo en los ojos de tu padre el brillo que trae el orgullo"_

¿Cómo podría no amarlo? Si se cumplió en él, el deseo que nunca pudo pedir.

* * *

 **Fin**

Un día tarde... pero de verdad no pude subirlo antes! en fin las escusas agravan la falta jaja :) aquí está, un Bulma, trunks y mirai trunks, todos juntitos y revueltos! Amo a trunks... tiene eso que me fascina de bulma o toooooodo lo que me encanta de Vegeta. Debo decirlo, me llena de ternura y amor el Mirai Trunks, es tan valiente, respetuoso, etc. Pero Trunks de la linea de tiempo normal me vuelve loca, tiene esa seguridad exquisita que le a dado el haber crecido en medio de una relativa paz y tranquilidad, es total y completamente un seductor, me da la impresión de que ni lo intenta y cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies. Es así. Son así... preciosos ambos. Lo mismo me pasa con Bra... tiene ese precioso gen de la mezcla de Bulma y Vegeta que derrite a cualquiera!.

Gracias por su tiempo, por sus reviews por todo! de verdad! soy una agradecida de los lectores! :)

Nos leemos en el proximo Drabble.

Atma :)


	6. humildad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 17 y 18: Un drabble de humildad, protagonista: A elección.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Humildad - Vegeta

Él era de todo en la vida, era bueno y malo, primero y segundo, padre y esposo, era fuerte y valiente, orgulloso y presumido, inteligente y silencioso. Él era muchas cosas, casi todo, menos humilde.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender que fin tenía el ser humilde, era una estupidez. Claro que él podía reconocer sus defectos, tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, pero, ¿Por qué no jactarse de algo que se hace bien? ¿Cuál era el fin de no vanagloriarse de sus propios logros? Él no sabía guardar silencio ante dichas cuestiones. ¡Tus logros te deben enorgullecer! Y él mismo era probablemente el ser más orgulloso de la tierra.

Nunca había logrado entenderlo. Nunca hasta ese momento, el momento en que recién salidos de entre las rocas, Kakarotto aceptó que era imposible, no había forma de ganarle a Majin boo. Él lo miró, y con el orgullo hablando por su boca, le dijo que no le importaba. Que no lo interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero no era cierto. ¡El muy maldito… ese insecto rosado se había comido a todos! A su Bulma… y a Trunks.

-¡Si no hacemos algo, el sacrificio de sus vidas será en vano!

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la ira, el miedo, el odio correr por sus venas. El otro saiyajin seguía hablando pero él sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar con todo eso. Alzó el rostro y vio el pendiente colgando de la oreja de su rival… no, de su compañero.

Respiro profundo, con ira. Tanta que casi pareció un gruñido.

Quizás era hora de dejar el orgullo de lado. Era hora de ser un poco más humilde y entender de una buena vez por todas que solo no podía contra ese monstruo.

-Kakarotto, ¿si tú y yo nos fusionamos estas seguro de que venceremos?

Pero el otro no estaba seguro, serían muy poderosos, si… pero no debían dar nada por sentado. Volvió a gruñir. Vió la decisión impresa en los ojos de Gokú. Quizás había llegado la hora de aprender algo de ese saiyajin insoportable, probablemente debía ser más humilde y entender que debía unirse a él. Entender que después de todo, la humildad era la madre de todas las virtudes, de todo el poder de Gokú.

-¡Dámelo deprisa!- estiró la mano esperando recibir el pendiente, sin desviar la mirada del monstruo que se les venía encima.

Entonces Kakarotto, le explico que luego de fusionarse… jamás podrían regresar a la normalidad. Serían uno. Veggeto. Para siempre.

Pensó en quitarse el arete. Pensó en sí mismo. Intentó recurrir a su orgullo pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Pensó en Bulma y en Trunks, hasta en los inútiles de los amigos de Kakarotto. Y lo entendió ¡Definitivamente era hora de hacer las cosas bien! Lo entendió; eso era la humildad… hacer un sacrificio, sin esperar un reconocimiento a cambio. Terminó de incrustar la mística joya en su lóbulo derecho y cerró los ojos. Esta vez no podría alardear. Esta vez ni siquiera podría volver a ser él mismo. Pero estaba bien, estaba increíblemente bien.

* * *

 **Fin**

Un día tarde nuevamente, pero aquí esta. Vegeta... creo que él si puede dejar su orgullo de lado.. y creo que todos hemos sido testigo de ello. El baile en el bingo, las reverencias a Bills, etc. El si que sabe. y encima lo hace todo bien! lo amo

Este fic esta basado en un visión de la humildad especifica... no es humilde aquel que viene de un entorno mas precario, o menos ostentoso. No me gusta esa descripción. Y no aplica a Vegeta en ningun grado. Aquí humildad es aceptarnos con nuestras habilidades y nuestros defectos, sin vanagloriarnos por ellos, lo opuesto a la soberbia.

Mañana publicaré el siguiente reto... afortunadamente tengo un día más! Les mando muchisimos besos llenisimos de amor y agradecimientos por sus comentarios!.

Ya luego me pondré al día y leeré los cap que me faltan de los demas retos hermosos y les dejare mis comentarios!

Gracias por todooo.

Atma :)


	7. Solidaridad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 19 y 20: Un drabble de Solidaridad, protagonista: Un personaje secundario.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Solidaridad – Pan y Bra.

Estaba total y completamente perdida. ¡Muerta! Este definitivamente sería su fin. No lo quería aceptar, pero era cierto. Eso era todo.

-¡No!- el grito le desgarró la garganta. De pura frustración, de miedo, de rabia.

Observó el botellón de agua volteado sobre el tablero de la cámara de gravedad que el padre de su amiga le había permitido usar dos horas al día gracias a las insistentes súplicas de Bra, y sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ¡El maldito fin!

-Pan…- la voz de su mejor amiga casi logró arrancarle un gritillo de terror por la sorpresa. No volteó a verla, simplemente se limitó a continuar con la vista fija en el tablero de mando arruinado.

Un estruendo quebró el silencio haciendo brincar de miedo a ambas jóvenes.

-Papá- se apresuró a hablar la princesa con una mano apoyada en el pecho para intentar calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

La mirada de Vegeta se paseó de su hija, hacia Pan y finalmente se posó sobre el desastre tras ellas. La nieta de Kakarotto tragó duro y apretó los puños a cada lado del cuerpo. ¡Estaba lista! La furia del príncipe de los saiyajin era muchísimo más de lo que podía soportar, ella no sería oponente para él. Ni en sueños. Pero estaba lista para asumir las consecuencias de su estupidez.

La negra mirada de Vegeta volvió sobre ella. El ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella de pie un paso delante del tablero, los puños apretados y la vista fija en el piso. Entre ellos la princesa de cabellos celestes dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a su padre.

Ambos abrieron la boca. Pan cerró los ojos.

-¡Lo siento!- la voz de Bra resonó contra las metálicas paredes de la cámara- Fui una tonta, no debí dejar el agua sobre el tablero…- se mostró arrepentida, cabizbaja. Pan podría jurar que vio correr una lágrima por su mejilla. Increíblemente real. Horrorosamente creíble.

Los ojos del príncipe de los saiyajin se posaron sobre su hija con una frialdad que Pan nunca antes le había visto, como si mirase a una desconocida, a un enemigo, a un insecto. La joven de cabellos celestes sollozó una vez más pero Pan sabía que esta vez era real, sabía que a la princesa le dolía esa mirada que le echaba Vegeta. El hombre gruñó, incapaz de gritar a su hija y desapareció de su vista. Poco después oyeron un iracundo portazo al interior de la corporación.

-Bra- la voz de Pan se oyó queda, temerosa.

La princesa se limpió las lágrimas y sacudió su esencia de todo rastro de tristeza.

-Ven aquí- caminó y acogió la menuda pero fuerte anatomía de Pan entre sus brazos. La apretujó contra su cuerpo curvilíneo y susurró algunas frases para tranquilizarla. La mayor de ambas se sonrojó hasta la coronilla aun pasmada por la escena anterior.

Frustrada intentó aclarar que no era necesaria su intervención, quería decirle que ella podía sola ¡que la dejase enfrentar sus errores por una vez! Boqueo y se le trabó la lengua al intentar hablar.

-No digas nada- le calló la muchacha que aun la apretujaba contra su pecho- Está bien… lo hice por ti, porque te quiero y sé lo importante que es para ti entrenar aquí- suspiró resignada y se fundió en ese apretado lazo que le ofrecían los femeninos brazos de su amiga del alma.

No había más para decir, solo podía agradecer con cariño aquel acto de valentía que sabía traería consecuencias para Bra.

* * *

 **Fin.**

siete días atrasada... que les puedo decir, el ajetreo de la navidad me absorbió. Pensé en dejar estos retos sin hacer pero decidí que no, que quiero hacerlos todos y eso haré :) aunque me demore!

Solidaridad para mí, no son la cosas que se regalan, no es el peso que das cuando la cajera del supermercado te pregunta si quieres donar un peso de tu vuelto a una causa x, no es eso. Si no el acto de hacer lo que se hace, apoyar incondicionalmente a causas o intereses ajenos, especialmente en situaciones comprometidas o difíciles, muchas veces sin importar lo que te pueda significar a ti mismo. Como lo a hecho Bra en este drabble, mintiendo y echandoce la culpa por lo que hizo Pan, porque la quiere... y la apoya incondicionalmente. Y sabe al igual que todos que entrenar es vital para Pan. Lindas.

Personaje secundario... Bra es un personaje secundario sin duda, pero tal vez otros opinen que Pan no lo es. Pues yo creo que si. Aunque debo aclarar que GT a mi no me gusta para nada,lo único que rescato de allí es la imagen de Pan y Bra ya más grandes, su forma de vestir, etc. pero las mujercitas Saiyajin que me gusta imaginar vienen directamente de lo poquito que vimos de ellas al final de Z.

Gracias por todo y nuevamente perdon por el atraso pronto subiré los qu eme faltan y espero poder ponerme al día.!

besos y mucho amor.

Atma :)


	8. Generosidad

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 21 y 22: Un drabble de Generosidad, protagonista: A elección

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Generosidad - Trunks y Vegeta.

Coloridas luces de colores alumbraban intermitentemente su rostro mientras rasgaba ansioso los bonitos paquetes de los regalos. Oía a su madre y su abuela reír cuando presa de la emoción gritaba y abrazaba sus juguetes nuevos. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Genial! Oficialmente la navidad se había vuelto su día favorito, claro… luego de su cumpleaños.

Había cientos de regalos bajo el enorme árbol de la corporación, algunos para sus abuelos, para su madre, para su padre que ni siquiera se molestaba en abrirlos. ¡Si hasta para Tama, el gato, había regalos! El pequeño príncipe no cabía en sí de felicidad. No podía esperar para ver a su mejor amigo y estrenar sus nuevos juguetes. Pero sobre todo quería mostrarle su nuevo traje de entrenamiento.

-Mamá- su voz se oyó desde el interior de una pila de juguetes y envolturas rasgadas- ¿Crees que Goten haya recibido tanto juguetes como yo? No puedo esperar para verlo.

Bulma dejó de acompañar las carcajadas de su madre y se acercó para tomar en brazos a su hijo que se asomaba entre el desastre.

-Bueno- dijo intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirlo- No todos reciben tantos regalos como tú mi amor- Trunks se pasó una mano por sus cabellos lilas y frunció el ceño. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y de pronto el par que charlaba se volvió el centro de atención. Incluso Vegeta los veía con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

El pequeño príncipe era muy inteligente. Tanto como para entender -a su corta edad- que los regalos los compraban los adultos, y que la familia de Goten no tenía demasiado dinero. La conversación terminó allí y Trunks se sentó a jugar con sus regalos sobre la alfombra.

Ya entrada la noche cuando todos dormían, Vegeta sintió el ki de su hijo inquieto en la primera planta de la corporación, se repitió mil veces que no debía ir a ver lo que hacía ¿Qué le importaba si el mocoso quería andar de criatura nocturna? Pero de todos modos terminó bajando.

-Papá- la sorpresa en la cara de sorpresa de Trunks divirtió un poco a Vegeta. El niño tenía un pie sobre el marco de la ventana y aparentemente se disponía a salir por ella llevando sobre su espalda un enorme saco.

El príncipe de los saiyajin arqueó una ceja y apuntó el saco.

-Son mis juguetes nuevos- el hombre asintió en silencio- No los quiero si Goten no puede tenerlos también- no hubo respuesta por padre de su padre- No te preocupes papá he dejado algunos para mí, y también el traje de entrenamiento.

-Bien- respondió Vegeta sin molestarse en explicarle que le importaba un rábano lo que se dejó o no- Voy contigo.

-¿Seguro papá?- los ojos del pequeño centellearon de emoción.

-Tu madre me matará si te dejo ir solo.

No se habló más. En un par de minutos aterrizaron en la montaña Paoz. El mayor esperó afuera cruzado de brazos mientras su hijo se escabullía en la pequeña estancia con el ki completamente oculto. Dejó los regalos junto al arbolito y juntos volaron devuelta a la corporación.

A Vegeta no le interesaba la navidad, ni los juguetes nuevos de su hijo, y creía que era una descomunal estupidez lo que habían hecho. Pero no había tenido otra opción que acompañarle, él niño era bueno… insoportablemente bueno.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Entregando otro drabble más, vamos que podré lograr ponerme al día! eso espero. Ya falta menos. actualicé rapidísimo creo... a pesar de que tuve que darme de cabezazos, definitivamente Vegeta me da muchos problemas al escribir sobre él. pero creo que a quedado aceptable ¿a que sí?

La generosidad es preciosa, nuevamente no esta en lo material sino en el acto de dar, y recibir también, de dar amor, tiempo, una sonrisa, lo que sea! En este caso Trunks fue generoso con Goten, decidió darle sus regalos a él y bueno fue así centrado en los regalos porque 1 es navidad o ya fue jaja y 2 me los imaginé como niños pequeños y como niños comparten sus juguetes.

Vegeta no iba a estar en un principio, más que mencionado en la escena en que Bulma conversa con Trunks pero luego se metio en la historia y se hizo de ella... con su hermosura jaja. Creo que le dió un nuevo sentido al drabble. Vamos... tal vez hasta a Vegeta le entró el espíritu navideño aunque no lo reconozca jamas!.

Bien les dejo. mucho amor, y besos por montones. Gracias por los lindos mensajitos :)

Atma :)


	9. Compañerismo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 23: Un drabble de Compañerismo, protagonista: Un animal.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Compañerismo- Tama.

Dejó la cuarta taza vacía de café sobre el mesón, junto a la pila de planos y documentos que esperaban por ser revisados. Un vistazo rápido sobre el reloj digital de la pared del fondo le indicó que eran tarde…muy tarde, como siempre. Hurgó entre los cajones hasta encontrar un mechero y encendió el séptimo cigarrillo de la noche.

Oyó un maullido apagado. Apartó la vista de la pantalla luminosa frente él y descubrió a su gato Tama observando con poca simpatía el cigarrillo que descansaba encendido sobre sus labios.

-Tranquilo amigo- le dijo acariciando con su mano libre una de sus orejas negras, mientras el humo del cigarrillo escapaba de entre sus labios e iba a parar justo a las narices del gato- Este será el último, lo prometo.

Tama dejó de ronronear y lanzó un bufido. El señor Brief rió y volvió a prometer que no fumaría más en lo que restaba de noche. El gato pareció tranquilizarse. Bostezó y se pasó una de sus gatunas patitas por sobre sus largos bigotes negros.

-Es tarde Tama, deberías ir a dormir.

El gato ladeó la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su amo, estiró las patas delanteras y volvió a ladear la cabecita. Parecía estárselo pensando. El doctor Brief rió nuevamente.

-Vamos amigo, descansa.

El animal se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas con elegancia, de un salto bajó del escritorio y luego de pasearse entre las piernas de su humano desapareció por la puerta del laboratorio. Todo quedó en silencio y al doctor Brief le pareció que la soledad del laboratorio era más desagradable de lo que parecía. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse en voz alta cuando oyó un nuevo maullido. Bajó la mirada y encontró a su amigo gatuno entrando en el laboratorio con su camita de esponja forrada acuestas.

Luego de sonreír, se apresuró en ayudarle. El gato subió de un salto al escritorio y andando en círculos un par de veces le indicó donde quería que dejase la camita. Era oficial… el doctor Brief tenía el mejor compañero de trabajo, de juegos y de vida del mundo. ¿Quién dijo que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre? Quien fuese que lo haya dicho seguramente nunca conoció a un gato como Tama.

-Gracias amigo- le dijo acercando una de sus manos al animal. El gato ronroneo y acunó su cabecita contra la mano del hombre -Voy por un café- habló poniéndose en marcha- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- el gatito maulló desde la comodidad de su camita- Bien, te traeré un tazón de leche tibia.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Cada vez más cerca de ponerme al día... espero poder subir el próximo drabble hoy mismo y así quedar en los días correctos desde mañana jajaja. Mi vida plasmada en esta desorganización jajaj siempre voy atrasada a todos lados. No lo puedo evitar.

Tama se me imagina a un gato incondicional. Siempre esta en el hombro de su humano y me mata de amor. sus ojitos grandes tan llenos de cariño!... quiero un gato como tamaaaaa jajaja enserio. No pude imaginar un compañerismo más grande que este. Bueno esta Yamcha y Puar... tambien amo intensamente a la tortuga del maestro roshi pero como mis drabble se centran en la familia Brief pues charaaaan. Pensé en usar a Vegeta y el pollito de super... pero era inventar demasiado, ademas cada dos párrafos Vegeta intentaba matarlo asi que desistí.

En fin les mano muchísimos besos y abrazos. Espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo como yo lo hago escribiendo.

Atma :)


	10. Familiar

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 26 y 27: Un drabble Familiar, protagonistas: A elección

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Familia Brief.

Dos gritos más y enloquecería definitivamente. El primero; Bra llamando a todo pulmón a su hermano para que entre rápido. Muchas risas estridentes, saludos demasiado efusivos y abrazos innecesarios después el hijo mayor de Vegeta se sienta a la mesa seguido de su rubia esposa, y la niña de grandes ojos azules. Le sonríen y él aunque intenta, no puede evitar devolverles el saludo. Le agrada la rubia, es prudente y sobre todo muy silenciosa, eso es bueno, a él le gusta mucho el silencio. También le agrada la niña, como no lo haría si es su nieta.

Por fin todos se sientan a la mesa, su estómago ruge y no cree poder soportar más tiempo sin probar bocado. Le echa un vistazo a Trunks y luego a Bra, nota que ambos le observan expectantes. Bulma alza la voz cuando su madre deja el plato principal sobre la mesa.

-Vegeta, hijos…- comienza con tono tranquilo- Les pido por favor que se controlen, quiero tener una cena navideña decente por una vez en la vida.

Todos ríen. Bra promete comportarse pero Trunks y él se observan en silencio. No pueden asegurar nada. Sus estómagos rugen. La pequeña aplaude divertida cuando su tía Bra le acerca las galletitas con formas ridículas. Empieza la cena.

-¡Vegeta y Trunks!- el grito le revienta los tímpanos a ambos príncipes que con la boca, las manos y el plato llenos compiten por ver quién puede comer más. Y ese es el segundo grito, va a enloquecer- ¡Compórtense como dos hombres grandes!

Trunks asiente avergonzado y Marron ríe mientras le limpia las manchas de salsa del rostro. Bra grita para que le pasen la ensalada y Trunks le pide a más volumen que se calle. La madre de Bulma ríe con ese molesto tono agudo que adopta cuando está nerviosa y el doctor Brief deja caer el pote de lata que contiene el estofado al piso. El estruendo sorprende a todos. Tama chilla cuando Bulma le pisa la cola sin querer, Trunks regaña a su madre y Bulma le grita por insolente.

Él mira su nieta que entre divertida y asustada se tapa los oídos con las manitos, quiere hacer lo mismo pero se vería ridículo. Desiste. La rubia ríe cuando Bra golpea una copa con un tenedor para pedir silencio pero termina atravesando el cristal al no controlar su fuerza.

-¡Basta!- el grito le desgarra las cuerdas vocales. Y sabe que finalmente ha enloquecido. Jadea con los puños cerrados en torno a un tenedor y un cuchillo. Todos le observan perplejos- La niña está asustada- les dice apuntando a la pequeña con el tenedor. Su nieta le sonríe desde su lugar y por fin hay silencio.

Observa como todos le piden disculpas a la niñita y al contrario de lo que habría hecho en otros tiempos sigue comiendo con tranquilidad. No se va, no sigue molesto, simplemente disfruta de eso. Mentalmente se permite reír de todo lo ocurrido y descubre que le agrada. No los gritos, no el descontrol y el desorden. Si no ellos. Su familia.

* * *

 **Fin**.

Navidad y la familia reunida! :) la locura se desata casi siempre... almenos en mi familia es así, todos gritan, rien, se caen cosas, más risas, mi tía reta a mis primos, alguien quiebra un vaso, etc. etc. jaja Y me imagino a Vegeta metido ahí... sufriendo o queriendo matarlos a todos! LINDO.

Jugue un poco ampliando la familia. Como pueden ver Trunks tiene una hija con Marron. (a quienes no les guste la pareja lo siento) no pude evitar ponerlos. de todos modos creo que quedó bien. Y Vegeta porfin esta comenzado a ser más amable conmigo y no sufro tanto intentando escribir sobre él.

les mando besos y ahora si que me puse al día! más vale tarde que nunca..

Atma :)


	11. Respeto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 28 y 29: Un drabble de Respeto, protagonista: Una pareja.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Respeto- Goten y Bra

El silencio los atravesó como un rayo de energía fulminante. Ellos jamás eran así de silenciosos. Ellos eran gritos, eran risas, eran peleas, eran bromas, eran bailes improvisados con el radio a todo volumen, eran besos, eran abrazos. Pero no silencio, ¡Silencio jamás!

Un suspiro -de ella- los devolvió a la cruda realidad.

-Quiero ir- insistió la joven.

-No- su voz se oyó desgarrada, quebrada. Así se sentía. Estaba quebrado, roto.

Otro largo silencio. No tenían fuerzas ni ganas de seguir discutiendo. Ella quería ir al campo de batalla, combatir _"¡Quiero defender lo único que me queda en el mundo!"_ le había dicho. Era él. Apretó los puños con fuerza, la entendía, pero no se podía arriesgar a perderla, no así, no ahí. Si tan solo Bulma y Trunks estuviesen allí. Si Vegeta no se hubiese cruzado frente al rayo de energía que iba contra él… Bra no estaría ahí, con la decisión plasmada en los ojos, en la voz, en el traje de combate que llevaba puesto.

No la quería ahí afuera, por nada del mundo. Pero eran una pareja, no podía decidir por ambos. La amaba con todo su corazón, sí, pero a fin de cuentas… ella era dueña de su propia vida. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y tiró de sus mechones negros con frustración. Ella bajó los brazos. Se estaba rindiendo, aceptaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su negativa ¡Su maldita decisión! ¡De él! Que debería ser quien mejor la entendiera, que debería ser el primero en respetar la decisión de ella.

-Mírame- le pidió aunque de todos modos le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le obligó a hacerlo- Estaremos juntos, si yo corro tu corres.

-Si tus peleas…- dijo ella- Yo peleo- los ojos de la princesa brillaban llenos de ansiedad, de expectación. Goten tragó saliva reconociendo en ellos el fuego de la sangre saiyajin. Iba a darlo todo. No había vuelta atrás. Sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Tomó a la mujer por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo presa del miedo que lo corroía desde el interior, inhaló su olor a mujer amada una última vez. Y estuvo seguro; si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, él simplemente no podría soportarlo. Ni con todo el maldito poder, ni con todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero ella había tomado su decisión y ya solo le quedaba advertirle, terminando su juego de palabras.

-Si tú mueres…- dijo contendiendo el sollozo que le nacía desde el alma- Yo muero.

* * *

Fin.

Yujuu porfin publico casi a la hora! todo un logro para mi y mi desorganización crónica jaja.

Este Drabble a estado un poco dramático. pero no todo es felicidad en la vida asique aquí estamos ta tann... algunas aclaraciones. Amo a Bra y Goten ( y sufro porque no hay ni señales de ella en Super...) Entiendo por respeto aquí el que Goten acepte la decisión de Bra. Creo que en una pareja en vital entender donde termino yo y donde empieza el otro porque aunque nos hayan enseñado toda la vida que tenemos que buscar nuestra otra mitad... no es cierto. Estamos completos cada uno! y nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos a nadie más. Al estar en pareja decidimos compartirnos alguien más y eso es lo hermoso. Pero siempre hay que entender que alfinal del día, cada uno decide por si solito. Aunque se consideren y acepten los consejos o opiniones del otro. Eso.

Con respecto a Vegeta, bueno lo he puesto así salvando a Goten nose muy bien por qué... simplemente imagine al menor de los son siendo atacado y a vegeta entrometiendoce, quizas por casualidad o talvez por su hija. Quien sabe.

Gracias por los hermosisismos mensajes que me llegan. me alientan y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! Son lo máximo. Mucho amor para todos y espero poder hacer un muy especial ultimo drabble para el reto que sigue que por cierto es el último. Que pena... u.u

Los quiero.

Atma :)


	12. Remembranza

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragol Ball, Z y S, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 30 y 31: Un drabble de Remembranza, protagonista: Un personaje principal.

* * *

 **El tiempo está después**

Remembranza- Bulma.

Se sentó en el balcón a admirar los fuegos de artificio que explotaban en el cielo, llenándole de hermosas y coloridas tonalidades. Suspiró. Miró a su familia a través del ventanal y les vio riendo, brindando y tomando champán. Les sonrió levantando su copa también...Los amaba, claro que sí. Luego se observó a ella misma y tuvo que aceptar, muy de mala gana; que los años iban pasando. ¡Y vaya de qué forma!

Deseó ser de nuevo la chiquilla que recorría el mundo en busca de las esferas del dragón. Conocer a de nuevo a Goku, correr a toda velocidad en su moto, dormir como un tronco y soñar con el príncipe azul. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Pero ya nada de eso era posible. Volvió a suspirar y volteo el rostro para ver los vestigios de los últimos explosivos en el cielo. Probablemente era cierto lo que decían… eso de que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor…. Si, tal vez era así.

Los gritos dentro de la casa cesaron, la música se fue con la madrugada y el tibio y silencioso cuerpo de Vegeta se acomodó contra el suyo en el balcón, un brazo por sobre sus hombros y el cómodo soporte de su pecho musculoso, sin palabras, sin una sola mirada. Y pasaron las horas, los días, llegaron de nuevo las fiestas, vieron crecer y partir a sus niños, ¡vieron al mismísimo tiempo partir! Y quedaron solos rodeados de botellas vacías, de ceniceros sucios, platos por lavar y un año nuevo por empezar. Pero se quedaron ahí, juntos viendo cada primer amanecer.

A pesar de todo se sonrió a sí misma, recordó al Vegeta de los tiempos que ella estaba deseando recuperar y se arrepintió, era perfecto ahora… ningún pasado aventurero era mejor que eso. _¡Que hermoso era saber que él estaba ahí, como un remanso, solo con ella al borde de la noche, y que duraba, era más que el tiempo. Después de las fiestas!_

 **Ellos dos juntos, eran eso que tanto buscaba, ellos dos y sus manos entrelazadas eran el tiempo que está después…**

* * *

FIN.

Letras en cursiva de autoría unica y exclusiva del grandisimo Julio Cortázar!

Final de los finales... empecé con bulma y quice terminar no ella misma. Lo sé son practicamente 10 días despues de la fecha... pero los festejos me atraparon por completo y el drabble estaba eternamente hasta la mitad! Que terrible puede ser intentar encontrar un tiempo para alguien que es tan desoganizada... un horror. no se imaginan.

Pero aquí está y doy por finalizada la colección de Drabbles :) si algun día vuelvo a participar en algo así, prometo ser más responsable! Lo juro.

gracias por todoooooo, y más! me animaron, y no queria dejar esto sin un final! besos y mucho amor para todos en este nuevo año que comienza!

Atma :)


End file.
